


Dinner for Two

by sarisel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarisel/pseuds/sarisel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Jedi knights need an occasional lesson in manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut. Features BDSM, pain-play, and two characters that enjoy it.

Obi-Wan paused, food halfway to his lips. "Really! Your table manners are atrocious. At least use your chopsticks."

"They're useless," Anakin mumbled around his latest mouthful. He reached for another dumpling before he'd even swallowed, hand sticky with food.

Without warning, Obi-Wan swung his wooden utensils, and two miniature canes rapped Anakin sharply on the knuckles. The dumpling dropped from his fingers, splattering bright red dipping sauce across the table cloth when it hit. The tang of vinegar filled the air.

"Ow!"

"I said use your chopsticks," Obi-Wan repeated, smiling faintly. He settled more meat on his tongue, making a show of it, and ate with small, measured bites.

Anakin rubbed at the welt where he'd been struck. "Did Qui-Gon teach you _that_ too?"

Obi-Wan raised a brow.

"Come on. He's all you've talked about since we landed on this planet."

"It was his home-world. He took me here--"

"--to help negotiate a peace treaty. I bet you did a lot of negotiating during your cozy dinners for two."

_Crack!_ The second welt crossed the first, forming a perfect X. His jaw set beneath the strawberry blond of his beard, Obi-Wan held the chopsticks point up, as if gripping a saber pre-attack. "Do I have your attention now?"

Anakin glowered.

"Yes, Qui-Gon brought me here. Yes, we stayed here on leave after the negotiations were complete. It was a lovely week, actually."

"Oh, for fu--" 

The chopsticks twitched. "Probably as nice as your latest week on Naboo."

Anakin fell silent. Blood pooled in his cheeks, its sting nearly as hot as his fingers.

"But who am I here with now?" Obi-Wan leaned forward. The chopsticks snagged the front of Anakin's tunic, pulling it open to reveal the hollow of his throat. Cool wood traced spirals around his adam's apple. "And who was I with last night?"

The heat in Anakin's cheeks intensified. He shut his eyes, remembering.

Obi-Wan sighed. Silk rustled as he eased off his pillow, the sound followed by the soft shuffle of his knees over the reed floor. He stopped at Anakin's side.

"These aren't useless," Obi-Wan whispered, his breath stirring the curls near Anakin's ear.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes. "Mmmm?"

Obi-Wan bent closer. He parted Anakin's tunic with his free hand, baring the entirety of his chest. Anakin shivered, waiting for his kiss, for the languid sweep of tongue over his nipples, but it never came. Feather light, the chopsticks brushed them instead, back and forth until the peaks could be grasped like pebbles. Wood pinched the left, and Anakin moaned.

"Shhh," Obi-Wan warned, and worried Anakin's earlobe with his teeth. The chopsticks pinched harder. "Be quiet or I'll have to stop."

Anakin bit down on his lip, his body arching. All too soon the pressure lessened, then disappeared. "Obi-Wan…"

Crack! Anakin's mouth hung open in an inaudible scream.

Obi-Wan laughed softly and nuzzled Anakin's throbbing nipple. Only now did he use his tongue, working it over the swollen flesh. A skritch of beard followed, but Anakin could only shudder. " _Much better._ I suppose I can continue."

The chopsticks descended, drawing patterns down Anakin's chest and over his abdomen, teasing the fine hair there. Humming with the rhythm of their movement, Obi-Wan loosened Anakin's belt and untied his leggings. When the small canes drifted lower, Anakin rose to meet them. He gripped his pillow as they first stroked his shaft up and down, then lingered on that sweet spot just below the head, exactly where he liked. 

Obi-Wan pressed against Anakin's side, grinding into his hip. Beneath his trousers, his cock was as hard as Anakin's own. "Do you want this?"

Anakin licked his lips. He nodded, but the chopsticks lifted away. The polished wood gleamed in the lamplight.

"All of it?" Obi-Wan asked, the chopsticks held meaningfully aloft.

This time Anakin couldn't even nod. He clutched his pillow tighter in response, thrusting upward. Obi-Wan's mouth crushed his, smothering his scream when the chopsticks snapped against his balls. 

Anakin writhed, all air gone from his lungs, sparks dancing behind his eyes. He could do nothing when Obi-Wan flipped him. His boot struck the table, almost flipping it, but he did not care. There was only pain and Obi-Wan jerking down his leggings completely.

The chopsticks fell--once, twice, again and again. Lines of fire striped his ass. Anakin scrambled, first away and then into the blows. The space between them was like flying, like the screaming ascent of his ship into the heavens. All too soon it became better, and worse. Obi-Wan's hand groped down Anakin's belly, over his pelvis. He squeezed, jerking Anakin fast and rough. The chopsticks kept the same tempo. Anakin pressed his face into the pillow, shrieking. 

How could two little pieces of wood hurt so much?

How could they feel so good?

Pre-come slicked Obi-Wan's fingers. The strike of the canes and the slap of wet flesh echoed each other. Anakin slammed his fist into the floor.

"Well, all right," Obi-Wan said. "You may come."

Anakin did. He brought his hand down again, teeth locked on the pillow's corner, and shot into Obi-Wan palm. Obi-Wan pumped him to the last, more softly with each stroke. The chopsticks rolled across the mat, abandoned but not forgotten.

Anakin rolled over, his vision blurred, just in time to watch Obi-Wan lick come from his fingers. With a groan, Anakin surged forward and kissed him deeply, tongue on tongue. When he pulled back, Obi-Wan was grinning.

"See? Not so useless."

Anakin's nestled into Obi-Wan shoulder. "How long have you wanted to do that?"

"Since you were a teen, honestly."

Anakin's head snapped upward.

Obi-Wan's grin widened. "You were a mouthy thing. Still are."

Anakin chuckled soundlessly and curled into Obi-Wan again.

"And Anakin?"

"Mmmm."

"If I buy you dinner, the least you can do is call me Master."

 

[END]


End file.
